Sakurasou's Christmas
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Sorry if it seems rushed...XD Would Jin-san make it this year for Christmas? Would Rita come for Christmas this year? If not, what would Christmas be like? Forgot to add something so it has been updated! Gomen-nasai! *bows*


**Me: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Sorata: Merry Christmas Miko-san!**

**Aoyama: Miko-san! Merry Christmas!**

**Shiina: Christmas. Merry Christmas.**

**Jin-san: Merry Christmas, Miko-san.**

**Misaki-senpai: HAVE A MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERR-**

**Sorata: Please stop!**

**Me: MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERR-**

**Sorata: NO!**

**Shiina: Merry merry merry merry merry merry-**

**Sorata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me&Misaki-senpai&Shiina: MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY-**

**Rita: *bursts through the doors with gifts* MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Me&Misaki-senpai: RITTAN! *hugs***

**Shiina: Rita. *hugs***

**Jin-san: Merry Christmas to you too, Rita-san.**

**Sorata&Aoyama: Merry Christmas, Rita-san!**

**Rita: *hugs all of us* Where's Ryuunosuke?**

**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!**

**Ryuunosuke: 'Hiding.'**

**Rita: Please, come out now!**

**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!**

**Ryuunosuke: 'No.'**

**Me: Rude...BUT KAWAII!**

**Rita: I know...! *giggles***

**Me: CANON?!**

**Ryuunosuke: NO!**

**Me: Aw...**

**PS: Merry Christmas guys! God it's been so long! I'M GETTING OLD NOW! DX NUUUUUUUUUUU! You guys don't know how much you mean to me when you read this, so...THANK YOU! Merry Christmas and a GLORIOUS NEW YEAR!**

Would Jin-san make it this year for Christmas?

Would Rita come for Christmas this year?

If not, what would Christmas be like?

Sorata stared out of the window as he lay on his bed, he sighed in disappointment as he saw not even a particle of snow appear outside of his window. It seemed like it was going to be a very dry and dull Christmas indeed. Misaki-senpai was only next door, but without Jin-san, she was becoming less like herself and it was unnerving. Ryuunosuke didn't seem to mind the absence of Rita, but deep inside everyone knew that he wanted her to be around for Christmas. However, that didn't seem to be the case. With only 2 days to go it seemed impossible for either of them to get to Sakurasou in time, even if it didn't take too long for either of them to usually get there. Sorata was in a bit of a depressed mood.

Looking over at the wall behind him, he remembered Nyaboron. They had only recently met Rita and every resident of Sakurasou decided to create something together, it was the best creation they had ever produced and they loved every second of it. Even Ryuunosuke did, and he didn't go out often. Sighing, he rolled over and picked up his white furball Hikari. Then he cuddled her white fur and hugged her tightly, he didn't like thinking so negatively, but he was wondering if Christmas was going to be special at all. He bit his lip and sighed once again, what would happen if the same thing that happened last year on Christmas happened again? He didn't want that, nobody did.

"Kouhai-kun! It's nearly nearly Christmas!"

The chestnut haired boy sat up and smiled sadly, "Let's just hope Jin-san and Rita-san can be around."

Her happy and excited composure nodded, "I really miss him...and yesterday I heard Dragon and Rittan talking over the phone. I think I heard Rittan crying."

His heart broke just hearing that. He sighed and smiled, trying to be brave for the weak hearted 18 year old. How could he talk? "Don't worry about it too much, Misaki-senpai." Her sad expression didn't lessen, but she nodded and told him that she needed to do some Christmas shopping. Then she asked everyone to go with her, even Ryuunosuke agreed when he saw the depressed look in her eye. The car ride was silent, until Ryuunosuke got a call from Rita. Nobody was talking and the radio was even on because Shiina had fallen asleep soon after she had gotten into the car. Suddenly, Ryuunosuke's phone began to ring and it woke her up, he glared at it and sighed at the name. However, he picked it up because he remembered the conversation they had last time. "Hello Former Freeloader."

_"H-Hi, Ryuunosuke."_

"What's the matter now?"

_"I don't know if I'll be able to be over for Christmas!"_

That's when the sobbing began, "Stop crying, it's not like you did a few years ago. Which wasn't your fault by the way, you are very far from Japan."

_"I-I wanted to see you all again! Jin-san messaged me, he told me that he probably wouldn't be able to come over for Christmas either!"_

Since she was crying so loudly everyone else in car could hear her, and they could practically feel Misaki-senpai's heart breaking as she drove on the motorway. Ryuunosuke sighed and leaned his head against the glass, "It's alright, at least you both tried."

_"You don't get it!"_

"What is it that I don't get exactly?"

_"We just wanted to see you all! Maybe you aren't as sad as we are, but you could at least show some kind of emotion!"_

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I am."

Everyone stared at him as he held the bridge of his nose in frustration, Rita's sobs silenced and she sniffed. _"I'm sorry. I just really want to see you."_

"You have a family back home too, you know?"

_"They're going away for the holidays, there won't be any internet, which means I won't even be able to contact you...!"_

Her calm composure was beginning to wear thin once again. "Freeloader, calm down."

_"I CAN'T!"_

He sighed once again, "You do know that everyone at Sakurasou can hear you right?"

The newbies, Kanna and Iori, looked at him sadly and since they had heard so much about the girl on the phone, they were upset too. Everyone else except for Misaki-senpai kept gazing at the phone feeling sorry for the girl on the other side of the line.

_"S-Sorry, I just..."_

"I know, it's the same over here too. Everyone wants to see you, and Mitaka-senpai too."

She hummed and calmed herself down, _"I-It's not definite, but I just wanted to tell you."_

"Alright then."

_"...Ryuunosuke?"_

"Hm?"

_"If..If I'm not there for Christmas will you call me?"_

His cheeks coloured red slightly and he coughed awkwardly, "I-If I must."

_"Thank you, I really miss you."_

At the brightening of his cheeks, the rest of the group felt their hearts warm up at the sight, even Misaki-senpai cracked a smile. "W-Why?"

_"...I'll tell you on Christmas, even though you should have guessed by now."_

He gulped and his face went pale, "G-Guessed what?!"

_"Why I-" _She was cut off by a womans voice from downstairs, it sounded urgent. The British girl sighed sadly, _"I need to go now, but before I hang up you need to promise that you'll call me on Christmas!"_

His blush came back full force and he looked at his feet in embarrassment, "Do I have to?"

_"Mhm! Chop chop!"_

He sighed fondly at her antics, "I-I promise to call you on Christmas."

Everyone smiled at his promise and her excited reaction to it, she clapped her hands and squealed something about 'it feeling like a vow' and she then whispered something afterwards. Whatever she said made Ryuunosuke hang up the phone and throw it at the other side of the car, the last thing they heard from Rita was wicked laughter. He recoiled in horror as what she said **really** sunk into his mind. Then he blushed and looked away from his phone and at the floor, his eyes closed stubbornly in embarrassment. "F-Filthy woman!"

"You know you love her really Ryuunosuke."

Shiina's eyes bored into his and it unnerved him, but then he realised what he said and he went right back to recoiling in horror. Sorata felt a bead of sweat form on his head,"Y-You said that in a pretty sinister way, Shiina."

She stayed unblinking and silent as she waited for his answer, eventually he had one very short but powerful one. He hissed at her and pressed himself into the corner of the seats trying to stay as far away from her as possible, "S-Shut up, Shiina-san!"

Misaki-senpai seemed to be in a better mood also, she threw her fist in the air and cheered...whilst driving. "YOU DIDN'T DENY IT! D-D-D-D-DRAGOOON AND RITTAN FOREVER!"

Sorata held onto the wheel as she nearly crashed into somebody, "Misaki-senpai! Watch the road!" Aoyama screeched as Shiina tried to open one of the windows by breaking it, "Mashiro! STOP!" Ryuunosuke sighed and leaned over, then he tied the seatbelt over the young girl and since he was in the middle, he gave the middle seatbelt to her also to restrain her. Misaki-senpai eventually got control of her car again and Ryuunosuke was thanked by Aoyama and Sorata for calming Shiina down, but then they realised that he now didn't have a seatbelt. Sorata sighed, "That's not very safe, Akasaka." He shrugged, "I was gonna die anyway if Shiina-san managed to smash that window, so even if we do crash I would die later." How disturbing of him to say...

"WE ARE HERE LITTLE ELVES!"

"Please stop yelling Misaki-senpai!"

Aoyama smiled nervously, "You're disturbing people Kamiigusa-senpai..."

Shiina struggled slightly in her seatbelts, "Help."

Sorata shook his head, "NO WAY!"

Ryuunosuke sighed, "I'm getting a headache."

When they finally got into the shopping center, they decided to go food shopping for the Christmas dinner. After they finished that, they all split up in pairs to buy presents. Sorata and Ryuunosuke, Shiina and Aoyama and...Misaki-senpai explained that she needed to buy everyones presents because she was slow this year. Sorata and Aoyama felt extremely large beads of sweat form on their heads, it was Christmas eve. Of course she wouldn't be prepared. After agreeing on the groups, they set off and bought all of the presents they needed for their friends. Ryuunosuke and Sorata were having a conversation about the phone calls Rita had made to the programmer, they didn't seem to bother him too much but then Sorata mentioned the one Misaki-senpai said she heard. "Yeah, Misaki-senpai told me that she heard you guys talking." Ryuunosuke tensed up as they walked, "When?" The chestnut haired teenager placed a hand on his chin and he stroked it, trying to remember what the anime artist had told him. "I think she said that it was yesterday."

The hikikomori instantly froze on the spot and his features darkened, the older boy turned and stared at him. "A-Akasaka?"

"Don't mention that."

That unnerved him slightly, "W-Why? What did y-you guys talk about-"

"Nothing to do with you, Kanda. So get off of the subject."

His voice held more irritation and anger than before, but Sorata wouldn't let the topic change that easily. "A-Akasaka, I'm just worried about you." The raven haired, now 17 year old, boy huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't be, you'll stress yourself out for Christmas."

"I can't help it when Misaki-senpai told me Rita-san was crying!"

Ryuunosuke gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Drop. It."

"No, tell me what you talked about?"

"Her father doesn't want her coming over to Japan anymore."

Sorata's eyes widened in shock and horror, the both of them found a nearby metal bench and sat down to talk about what her father had said. "W-Why?" The boy sighed and took out his phone to look at the texts that Rita had sent him a few minutes before calling him, he read in between the lines and hid his phone screen away. "Apparently, her father thinks that her mind is being led astray from painting and more on us. More specifically, he thinks that she is thinking too much and talking to much about...uh..." His cheeks painted themselves red and he coughed awkwardly, "...m-me." Sorata smiled gently and waited for him to compose himself and continue what he was saying. Luckily, Ryuunosuke wasn't easily fazed so he managed to regain his calm composure quickly enough. Then he sighed and crossed his legs on the bench, "She told me that she might not even be allowed to contact me anymore, and she said that her father was so strict that it might even come to not being able to contact anyone at Sakurasou except Shiina-san."

"That's terrible!"

"I know, but it's her fathers decision."

Sorata's eyes narrowed as he glared at his deadpanned friend, "Akasaka, you seriously need to show her and her father how much you actually care about her. Or else she'll be taken away forever."

Ryuunosuke looked at the ground and sighed, "It wouldn't change anything, Kanda."

For once in his life, Sorata saw the infamous and emotionless Akasaka Ryuunosuke depressed. It broke his heart to see him in such a state. "How do you know that?"

"Her father is extremely stubborn and doesn't care to listen to the opinions of those 'lower than him'. "

"Does he know your occupation?"

"He doesn't care enough to listen."

Sorata sighed, "We'll make sure that she is allowed to see us again." Ryuunosuke nodded and shrugged, "Do what you will, and **don't **go overboard. Her father doesn't appreciate that."

He nodded as they both got up and began to search for the presents they needed, they passed by a jewellry shop and bought things for Aoyama there, even Ryuunosuke was buying presents. Which was unusual for him, whilst he was there he got 2 other gifts, but he wouldn't tell Sorata who they were for. Then they went to the art store and bought something each for Shiina and Ryuunosuke bought something for Rita, saying that he would send it to her, to try and cheer her up and to stop her blubbering over the phone. Sorata smiled and said that if he had enough money, he would get something for her also. When it came to buying Misaki-senpai's present from Ryuunosuke, he was clueless. He stood in the middle of the center and felt unbelievably lost. Sorata chuckled and led him back to the art store, then he explained himself. "Misaki-senpai has been complaining to me all week that she wants...this." To emphasize 'this', he pointed to a set of professional drawing pencils. It was obvious but weirdly odd that she would want something so...normal. Even so, he bought them after making sure that NOBODY had got her them. After making sure that they had bought everyones presents, they all met up back at the entrance. When they all made their way to the car they told each other what they had gotten the other members of Sakurasou, Sorata was talking to Aoyama about it until he told her about what Rita's father had almost decided.

"No way! How did he react?"

He sighed, "As he said it, he seemed really depressed."

She frowned, "Poor Akasaka-kun..."

Sorata nodded and they talked about it in the car, watching the said shut-in text the British girl. Keeping his pokerface, even when they could see what they were talking about. It wasn't anything good...

The next day was boring since they had prepared for Christmas beforehand, so they all just contemplated whether their friends would like their presents. Except for Ryuunosuke, who went to go meet up with that game creator who helped Sorata...for some reason.

"KOUHAI-KUN! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Sorata jumped out of bed and breathed heavily in shock as he looked up at the 18 year old artist, she was wearing a christmas jumper and black pants. She shook him by the arm and told him to wake up and give her the present he got her. He chuckled and told her that they would wait until everyone was up, now she had a mission, to wake everyone up. Firstly, she ran to Ryuunosuke's room since it was right next to Sorata's. She barged into his room and jumped on his bed, freaking him out and waking him up instantly. "DRAGON!"

"K-K-KAMIIGUSA-SENPAI?! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"WAKE UP, DRAGON! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"G-G-G-GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"GET UP AND I WILL!"

"ALRIGHT! JUST GET OFF ME!"

With that, she jumped off of his bed and rushed upstairs to go get the others. Kanna and Iori had decided to go home for the holidays, so she only had to wake up Shiina and Aoyama. When Sorata saw the programmer's shaken and irritated form leave his room and make his way to the kitchen he got up and followed him, "Akasaka! Merry Christmas!" The 17 year old hikikomori turned around and nodded in response, yawning before scratching the back of his head. "Merry Christmas, Kanda." The brown haired boy smiled and watched as he grabbed a few tomatoes from the fridge and sighed, leaning against it. He looked up at him with blank and empty eyes, "I'm sorry if this ruins your good mood, but Former Freeloader told me that neither her or Mitaka-senpai could make it for Christmas."

Sorata frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry Akasaka."

"Why?"

"We all know you miss her really."

He blushed and huffed, "I-I have more important things to do than miss her! Besides, it can't be helped." Sorata chuckled and nodded, telling him that everyone would be up soon enough. Suddenly, there was a scream that came from upstairs.

"K-K-K-K-KAMIIGUSA-SENPAI?! MASHIRO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"GET UP N-N-N-N-NANAMIIIIIIN!"

"It's Christmas."

"I KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS! I'LL GET UP IN A MINUTE!"

"NANAMIIIN! NOOOOW!"

"ALRIGHT!"

When they were all downstairs, they sat at the table discussing how they would plan the day. First of all, Misaki-senpai begged that they would open presents. Chihiro-sensei yawned and retreated from her room, then she stared at the students and smirked. "Merry Christmas, you bunch of idiots." They all looked up at her with large beads of sweat forming on the side of their heads, but Misaki-senpai then giggled and pounced on the teacher. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, CHIHIRO-SENSEI! MAYBE TODAY IS THE DAY YOU'LL GET MARRIED!"

Ryuunosuke seemed to freeze but smirked slightly which freaked Chihiro-sensei out.

"Why is Akasaka-kun smiling? I've never seen him smile before, it's weird."

His grin just widened, Shiina noticed and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Ryuunosuke is going to propose?"

"NO SHIINA-SAN!"

They all laughed at his reaction, Chihiro-sensei patted his head. "You're a bit young for me, Akasaka-kun."

"I WASN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT!"

As they all laughed loudly, the doorbell rang over and over again. Reminding them of when Misaki-senpai first moved in next to Sakurasou and went to visit them, and once again, Sorata answered the door. Everything was silent and time stood still. After a moment, everyone began to talk again, until they heard Sorata's shocked and happy shout from the door. "RITA-SAN?! JIN-SAN?!" Everyone rushed to door, with the acception of Ryuunosuke and Shiina. Then they saw the British girl squeezing the life out of the poor boy, Jin-san stood behind her chuckling. Misaki-senpai stared at him for a minute as tears filled her eyes, then she pounced on him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "JIN!"

The cuteness of the situation was soon destroyed as Sorata began to struggle to breathe.

"U-U-Uh, R-Rita-san?!

Shiina blinked, "I don't think he's breathing."

Aoyama shrieked, "AH! I think he's turning blue!"

"Oi, Freeloader. I don't think it's very polite to kill someone on Christmas."

Soon, she froze and looked up at him. He gulped and took a few steps back, but there was no way of escaping her. "RYUUNOSUKE!" She quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, he struggled for a little while until she began to cry...again. "I've missed you so much, I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" He coughed and struggled to breathe, but somehow managed to speak. "W-Well, I'm right here so can you please calm down!" She nodded and sniffed apologising and loosening her grip. Misaki-senpai giggled and grabbed some mistletoe from the doorway, not before kissing Jin-san of course, and rushed over to them. Ryuunosuke yelped out in horror when he saw it and when Rita saw it her lips stretched into a smirk, then she looked back down at the 17 year old boy. He gulped when she looked him in the eye, "Please? Since it's Christmas." After going through a huge mental argument/battle/war in his mind, he gulped nervously and slowly closed his eyes tightly, looking at her. She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him instantly, when she eventually did kiss him. He tensed up and froze, but began to calm down and go along with it. Misaki-senpai cheered as loud as she could and they pulled away, Rita giggled and Ryuunosuke blushed looking at the floor. Then she smiled almost shyly, "Ryuunosuke, about that thing…about why I missed you…"

Ryuunosuke's blush lessened when he heard her nervous and shy tone, she was never one to be like that. Usually, she was overly confident and happy. "Uh…I r-remember that." She blushed brightly and grinned, keeping her arms around his neck and even as she smiled, she closed her eyes tightly. It was as if she was afraid.

"The reason why I missed you…is I…"

He gulped and blinked in confusion. This was getting pretty intense for something that didn't seem very important. "Spit it out, Freeloader."

"I love you."

Everyone gasped as his eyes widened, then the blush came back at full force. He couldn't even muster a clear word, never mind a sentence! His heart began to race and his stomach did backflips, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You what?!"

She sighed, "I love you."

"W-Well I uh…"

Sorata stared at him and nodded, this caused him to take a deep breath and lean over to her ear so nobody else would hear him. "_M-Me too._" Almost instantly, he pulled away and had a heart attack. She smiled and small tears filled her eyes, "You promise?"

He nodded. She giggled and hugged him tightly once again.

After their reunion, they all sat down to open their gifts to each other. Obviously, Rita sat as close to Ryuunosuke as possible and Misaki-senpai sat on Jin-san's lap, refusing to remove herself. "PRESENT TIME!" Everyone passed each other their gifts, Ryuunosuke did it very awkwardly and awkwardly accepted the presents he got from the others. Sorata saw him battling with himself, and he chuckled deciding to help him. "Didn't you get something for Rita-san, Akasaka?" His face was bright red and he looked anywhere but at **her**, she blinked in confusion before he shoved a slightly larger box and a smaller box in front of her face. She gasped in surprise, "I-I didn't get anyone anything, cause my father wouldn't allow me to send anyone anything and I didn't know that I was going to be allowed to come here until yesterday afternoon!" He shrugged, "You being here is enough for us, I'm sure everyone would agree." She blushed and smiled gently leaning on his shoulder and taking the presents gratefully. "T-Thank you, Ryuunosuke."

"W-Whatever."

She smiled and began to open hers, the larger one first. It had a set of paints and a large canvas inside, "Thank you!" He blushed and refused to look at her, she then unwrapped the smaller one. Inside was a beautiful locket that had a picture from Nyaboron in one half and a picture of everyone from Sakurasou in the other half, on the back there was a small engraved sentence. _'FOR ETERNITY...' _She guessed that he didn't know about the engraving and decided to tease him about it later. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much, Ryuunosuke."

"W-W-W-Whatever."

She kissed him on the cheek and successfully embarrassed him, then they all got excited about their own presents.

"Where is your present for Chihiro-sensei, Akasaka-kun?"

Ryuunosuke smirked again and crossed his arms, "It should be here very soon."

Creepily, the doorbell rang at that moment. He stood up and went to get it, when he came back, Fujisawa Kazuki was with him, who was Chihiro-sensei's current boyfriend. She blinked in surprise when she saw him, "Kazuki? What are you doing here?" Ryuunosuke answered the question for him, "He has been wanting to do this for a while but has never had the time or spare money to get the things he needs to do so, I helped him out a little bit and now techinically, this is my Christmas present to you." She blinked and had a heart attack when Kazuki went on one knee, everyone else gasped in amazement and hope.

"Chihiro Sengoku, I have been in love with you for many many years and these past few years of being with you have been the best of my life. Will you marry me?"

She gazed at him in amazement before chuckling, "Ugh! You don't know how long I've waited for this! Yes I will."

Ryuunosuke smirked and everyone clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple. After a while, Jin-san laughed. "See? I told you we'd come running if you ever got married."

Misaki-senpai giggled and hummed, "Who do you think will propose out of Kouhai-kun and Mashiron?"

With that question, Sorata blushed brightly and Mashiro looked at him expectantly.

Jin-san chuckled, "Or better yet, out of Ryuunosuke and Rita-san?"

Ryuunosuke collapsed and Rita blushed whilst laughing.

That was how their Christmas was at Sakurasou.

**Me: THAT'S A WRAP!**

**Sorata: P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PROPOSE?!**

**Jin-san: That was unexpected.**

**Chihiro: You piss me off...!**

**Misaki-senpai: NO SWEARING! IT'S CHRISTMAS!**

**Rita: I wonder who WILL propose next, hm? *smirks and looks at Ryuunosuke***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* S-Shut up! Don't think so indecently!**

**Aoyama: It's not really indecent to get married...**

**Jin-san: But what happens at the honeymoon is...*smirks***

**Shiina: What happens?**

**Sorata&Aoyama: NOTHING!**

**Misaki-senpai: She should know!**

**Jin-san: You see, Shiina. When a man and a woman love each other very much-**

**Ryuunosuke: NO! NO! NO! *covers ears* SHUT UP!**

**Rita: *giggles* **

**Ryuunosuke: SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
